The Curse of Blood
by TristeCiel
Summary: I hadn't been the one to choose my family, just like most of us didn't, I hadn't chosen what I'd look like, what my voice would sound like, or what my talents would be...but I didn't complain, I didn't care. But god, how I wish I could change my blood.
1. Prologue

**Well, This story is still in developing stage...or something, i don't really know if there will be any romance in it, but one thing i can say is that it'll be a story slightly apart from that of Darren, though they'll mix at some points, they'll drift apart at some, and who knows... I hope it's enjoyable. Oh! and I'd really appreciate constructive criticism, or some**** simple comments.**

**I think i better explain a bit about what it's going to be about to try to give you a general view of the story. Mercy is a normal girl, well, most of her is. Her blood, the source of her sorrows will be the one to take her into an adventure that she'll loathe, or maybe...come to love later on. Murlough is just the man to bring her out of her normal life.**

**It's rated M because of the violence...and possible curse words that will probably appear here and there...i don't think any sexual content will be seen in this story.**

**

* * *

PROLOGUE**

It was a dark night; no stars could be seen through the clouds of smog that filled the skies, turning them a dirty black. Moorpark Street was silent, except for the buzz of the street lights around an old playground. And there I was, sitting on a broken bouncing horse with graffiti all over, long wavy weird hair hanging down my back, my eyes devoid of emotions, expression bored, you might say.

How many years had passed already? When was the last time I had been allowed to enjoy the simple life of a human? I just couldn't remember, I didn't even remember how old I was, maybe somewhere around 17, but almost anyone would have that problem if they were confined to darkness, dragged around like some kind of animal who provided food to their master whenever he felt like it, without the choice of protesting (or more like, without being able to help it, for protesting and screaming I had done various times). Yes, that's what I was, a magical food container that kept the _food_ in perfect state, warm and flowing. Just food…

But out of everything that monster had made out of me, I would never forget how he had marked me and how he had forced me to learn to love pain just to go on without turning _as_ demented as he was. Though I had to admit, I still felt sick and repulsed with myself whenever I moaned out after being cut up and blooded out. He found that annoying at first, but then enjoyed watching me squirm under his dirty claws.

-Mercy? –

I looked over my shoulder, the silhouette of the man that had ruined my life was the only thing noticeable in the darkness contrasting with the greenish yellow light that was surrounded by stupid bugs, condemned to die there, hitting themselves against its bright light bulb. I wondered why that light hadn't been popped by anyone yet…

-Hey bag of blood! You listenin' kid? –

I growled at him before turning away. The asshole, hadn't changed since the day he took me away, if even, he'd become more of a monster, a huge nuisance that enjoyed making me bleed to the verge of death. I heard him growl, and before I could do a thing, I had been thrown off my bouncy horsy, my head hit the ground with a sick thud; I could feel the gravel on the floor digging into my back. His hand tightened around my neck, coughing I looked into his red bloodshot eyes, my own teary from the strain of trying to breathe. He was smiling that sick smile of his that revealed how much of his reason he had lost, how much of a sick bastard he was becoming. I couldn't see him clearly in the darkness because of his brightly colored, reddish-purple skin. My hands quickly went to his wrists, digging my nails into his skin; I started to kick at him.

-Let go asshole! –

I strained out, closing my eyes tightly, I knew I wasn't going to die, he wouldn't be able to deal with it, but my mind wasn't one for reason. Moaning out when I felt him dig his own, dirty, red nails into the soft pale skin of my neck.

With a final grunt, he let go, licking the blood that dripped from the tips of his fingers with a needy expression, like that of a druggie consuming his lovely LSD. I lay there, staring at the still dark, dirty skies, screaming in my head out of desperation.

Closing my eyes yet again, I let unconsciousness momentarily flood me. How long would it be before sweet death would take me in its embrace and hold me in so that I could wait for my family in peace to join me? How I missed them, how I longed for some strength to run away from this bastard again(yes, again, I'd been trying to get away from him since the day he took me away, all ending in disaster), and this time for good?

* * *

**I'll be uploading the next chapters later, hopefully they will be long enough... thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter One

**First chapter, yay! Ok, so the story might get a bit confusing as it goes on because I'll be mixing her present, and her past, which will eventually lead to how she came to be in her current situation. Don't feel afraid to ask if you get mixed up or are just a bit curious about certain facts or events that go on in the story, i promise not to bite./ Now a bit of information on why i gave the story that name, if you hadn't figured out, it's her blood which will eventually lead her into trouble and well... lots of pain.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE**

-Hurry up Mercy! –

I heard my sister call from the kitchen, groaning, I rinsed my mouth and spitted out, drying my lips with a hand towel, I grinned at myself in the mirror. I felt exited, far too excited, without any motive to be so. Jumping, I got out of the bathroom and rushed out the door, grabbing my keys as I went, a laugh in my lips. It was a fresh day, after so many cruel cold ones, this one felt like heaven.

-God, you're so slow! – My sister called out, glaring at me and flipping her light brown hair while I stuck my tongue out at her. –And you have no patience old lady – I answered in a singy song tone. Hopping onto my bicycle, and speeding off once I hear my sister start cussing at me, hot on my tail.

-Look who's the slow one now! – I exclaimed, looking over my shoulder momentarily, before turning my eyes back on the road. It was a perfect day in our winter vacation, a few white fluffy clouds in the sky, the sun shining, the blue sky clean, and the air fresh, I was in ecstasy. Thoughts about the day I would be entering school yet again forgotten momentarily, nothing mattered at that moment, and nothing could falter my mood.

-Ha!-

My sister called out, pinching me once she got to my side, jumping where I was, I groaned and rubbed my arm, frowning at her. –What the hell? – I asked, glaring at her before speeding off towards the neighborhood park where most of my childhood memories were. Skidding to a halt once I could see the metal giraffe that was in the middle of it, I jumped off my bike, letting it down on the sidewalk, not having to worry about anyone complain about it, my neighborhood was mostly filled by hermit old people.

-It's been so long right? – I asked out loud, not really caring if my sister who had just stopped besides me after leaving her bike had actually heard. I walked forward, as if in a trance, my eyes fixed upon some swings shaped like horses, smiling in a dazed, faraway manner, I sat on one and started swinging, grinning as I felt the air rush and caress my skin.

-For god's sake Mercy, I thought you said we'd be going out on our bicycles to play, not to the old kiddie's park- She said, moving in front of me and stopping the swing, glaring with her chocolate brown eyes into my green-hazel ones.

Groaning, I got off; it seemed that whenever _I_ took the roll of the spoiled brat, she took the one of annoying granny. As if she was the only one allowed acting like that… Shaking my head I went toward my bike and got on again, waiting for my sister, who flashed a smug grin before going off. I loved her, I mean, I had to, I had learned to do so after so many years of living with her, but that didn't mean I couldn't get mad at her when she acted like a bitch.

-What are you glaring at? – She asked, speeding off and going back onto the street, stopping and waiting for me to join her, I went on, grinning one last time at the park. Maybe I'd go there again later…Alone, without my nagging sister pulling at me.

Breathing in deeply, I looked up at the sky, remembering the nightmare I'd woken up to, and the feeling that remained, as if something was going to happen. It was a blurry nightmare, but the dread and fear that had taken over me during it was so intense that it had stayed there once I'd opened my eyes. I felt something at the pit of my stomach, _worry_.

It seemed that after so many nights without dreams, a week full of blurry, scream filled, bloody ones was making me scared. It couldn't be some kind of omen, I couldn't be seeing smudges of what was to happen to me… or to someone of my family, and it just couldn't. I was a normal girl, with un-averagely colored hair which was of a strawberry blonde. But apart from that, I considered everything about myself normal. I wasn't extraordinary (which actually hurts to admit). It was weird to just think that something extraordinary would happen to me.

-Mercy! –

Shaking myself out of my daze, my eyes widened just as I felt something dig into my ankle, screaming more out of surprise than pain, which slowly made itself known to my mind, I looked down into the eyes of a huge brown dog that had me on a death grip by its jaws. I could see the red liquid that filled me bursting out and bubbling around its dull fangs. I'd stopped the bike without realizing, clenching my teeth, I hit the dog in its dirty face. It yelped, jumping back and growling at me, teeth exposed in a vicious snarl before he barked furiously. Glaring at it, I growled back and stomped towards it (which hurt like a bitch); barking back at it till it retreated, completely freaked out.

-Damn… - I mumbled looking down, limping while pulling the bike along, I got near Deneve, who looked down at my bloody ankle horrified, blood soaking my once white socks, some getting to my jeans. –Well, looks like the stroll is off! – I said in a singy song voice.

Glaring, my sister hopped onto her bike, I kneeled, and rolling down my socks, while I moved my jeans up and unsteadily got onto the bicycle. I could hear my sister mumbling to herself, probably blaming me for what had happened, as if I had deliberately induced the dog so that it would bite me and end our stroll.

-God! Stop complaining… -

I said, sighing, it was a really great thing we weren't all that far away from our home, because the sting from the bite was becoming harder to bare with each step I took. Hopping onto the bike, I started moving it forward with one leg, balancing myself there without using the hurt one. I must have looked awkward, because I saw Deneve give me a weirded out look that clearly showed her 'I don't know you' feelings. Looking away the moment I saw it, I bit my lower lip, pushing the horrible sinking feeling that hurt inside of me. I knew Deneve didn't like me, it was quite obvious, even our mother had noticed. I stared at the back of her head once I felt her gaze shift off me, I felt hurt as I kept on moving, but I should already be accustomed to such feelings, she was _almost_ always like that, maybe it was puberty making her act like that.

The sound of the gate door creaking brought me back to the world, I watched my sister enter and keep on moving, not even giving me another glance, and I frankly preferred it that way, than having her give me one of her usual disgusted, annoyed looks, those made me feel like some kind of useless abomination, and I was glad to say, that I wasn't one.

I put away my bike in the garage, and walking slowly inside the house, I called out –Mom! Mooooom! – looking around for a few seconds before limping over to a chair, I flopped down without any reserve or mannerisms, it freaking hurt! -You're going to get the floor dirty - my sister said while she walked towards me, her face devoid of any emotion at the moment as she stared down at me. She sometimes acted older than she was, I think she liked doing so, maybe she felt superior when she did.

I leaned over and reached for my sneakers and removed them along with my socks, that stain wasn't going to come off… Jumping slightly when my fingers grazed the wound, I hissed and sat up, warm red blood coloring my fingers –EW! That's disgusting; you have to clean yourself up! – rolling my eyes, I gave her a look, before grinning and shaking my hand, blood splashing onto the closest part of her, which so happened to be, her hands.

-God! You're so disgusting! – She screamed, jumping back and rubbing off the little blood droplets with a napkin. –You're one to talk, you always go around the house farting and burping, and you even laugh it off when I say _you're_ disgusting – Scrunching up her nose, I saw her turn, just as my mother came prancing down the hall, watching us, and noticing the blood some minutes later.

-What happened? – she asked, eyes wide as she went towards me, lifting my ankle as far up as I could, I grunted and let her examine it. –Some dog bit her because she was dozing off, she's such an idiot… - my sister mumbled, whispering the last part just so my mother wouldn't hear. She was a sucker for her, wouldn't want to make her sad by saying _bad words_, right?

Glaring at her, my mother ignored the last part. –Was it a stray? – She asked, looking at me in the eyes, probably worrying about rabies. –No mom, it was one of the neighbor's dogs, it had a collar…- With a sigh of relief she stood and went towards the cabinet where she kept all the medical stuff, bringing out some alcohol and bandages; she set herself to work on me. I stayed tense all the while, biting onto my tongue and closing my eyes, holding back the urge to scream out. I had always been far too sensitive, especially when it came to pain, I couldn't stand it, and unfortunately for me, it always seemed as if pain was addicted to get me.

-You're such a baby… - my sister mumbled out, walking away for good this time. –Mom, can I go to Ana's house? – She asked, looking back over her shoulder, ignoring me completely by fixing her eyes on my kneeling mother. –Sure, but tell your father first - she said, not moving her eyes from the wound. She stood up, and walked away, putting things in their places before going off to find the phone for Deneve. And there I sat, staring at my bandaged up ankle. –What a way to start my vacations… - I whispered, standing up, and heading towards the living room.

I grunted and groaned with each step I took, before letting myself fall onto the soft cushions and closing my eyes, the sweet comfort of them soothing me to a doze that wouldn't reach the sleep part because of my strange habits and limitations. I'd never been able to fall asleep unless it was at night, it didn't matter if I was in a pitch black room, I couldn't fall asleep knowing that I was wasting my whole day on sleeping, because my parents limited me and my sister once it got dark. Those were hard cruel times; you could say….humanity was losing to the beast inside.

But enough about my diversions, I now had to concentrate on figuring out what to do so that I wouldn't die out of boredom. –Everything's just too dull… - I mumbled, opening my eyes for a few seconds before closing them again and breathing in deeply.

I heard footsteps, and before I knew it, my sister was standing over me –Um…can you drive me to Ana's house? – She asked uncomfortable, she hated depending on me almost as much as she hated my company, rolling onto my side; I looked her dead in the eyes with a bored expression.

-Did you see the bite that dog gave me? – I said, irked as I stared at her, shifting around in her own feet. –I know but… ugh, please? It wasn't even that deep… - Grumbling, I sat up and glared at her –Hell no, you walk on your own two feet, her house isn't even two blocks away, take your bike or something… - Looking around me without giving her a look, I searched for the remote control for the TV. –No cussing Mercy – I hear my mother say as she walked out from the hall that led to her room, fixing her dark brown hair in a pony tail, her chocolate colored eyes fixed on me.

Making a face and rolling my eyes, I turned on the TV, ignoring the nagging stare I was getting from my younger sibling. –Come on Deneve, I'll take you to Ana's house –My mother said smiling and going for her keys, she should have just let her go on her own two feet… Giving Deneve an annoyed look, I huffed and went back to surfing through the channels.

I fixed my eyesight on the images going by, not really knowing what I was watching exactly, at that moment, I was concentrating on my ears, listening to my mother start the car and open the garage door before going to drop off my sister. I turned in my place, staring out the window just to see the back part of the car disappear. I wondered if I was to act more like a stuck up girly girl towards my mother, she would baby me as much as she did to my younger sibling. Shivering, I gagged –nope, don't act like her… - I mumbled, changing the channels and letting the TV on some weird program about shark-whales or something, the voice of the man on the program lulling me to a suffocating sleep.

And then they came, blurs of red, brown, and black, smells, warmth, how could I be experiencing even that? My brain was out to get me, making me believe that I was really in such a place. Then it all turned black, I was walking down a long deep cave, the shadows of the walls were reaching for me as I sped up, out of breath, sweating. With each step that I took, I feared that I would plummet to the ground, which would give the monsters lurking in the walls a change to take me. I didn't know where I was going, or why I had to go forward, but I kept on, my heart hammering against my rib cage, as if it wanted to run by itself, feeling that I wasn't going fast enough, and then, light.

-You're late –

That voice echoed around the cave-like room, it was a familiar voice, but I knew, that in reality I had never heard anyone with that kind of voice, a deep, smooth one, that had a slightly joyous tone to it. I couldn't see where I was clearly, just smudges of colors and silhouettes of things. But straight in front of me, the only thing (or more like person) clear in that room, a man. I concentrated my eyesight on him, a moment it was as if I was watching the scene from outside of my body, the next, I was looking through my own two eyes, but it all seemed natural to happen like that.

I tried to make out the details of that man's appearance, I could see an unlikely combination of colors in him, something a man of his apparent age should be wearing…or more like, something uncommon for someone of his age to be wearing. My eyes escalated from what seemed some bright green boots, to his round face, in which I couldn't recognize or place features, but I felt that he was smiling. Shivering, I stared into the shadows that should be a face, and then, I was just mere inches from the man, staring at the darkness that covered that intriguing zone that would most likely give away his identity.

I felt ashamed in this man's presence, and compelled to give into him, like he was some kind of superior being, like a dog to its master. I lowered my face, staring at my bare feet, I had just realized my state of dress, a weird flowing material acted as some kind of dress, barely reaching my mid thighs it seemed like a ghost draped over my body, or just a cloth in water, moving forth and back, sideways, moved by un-existing currents. It felt transparent, but it was white, not a silhouette of shadow of my body darkening that clean color.

Fat fingers reached for my face, lifting it, I was forced to look at the shadows of that man, I hear him chuckle. I felt like I was being treated as a child now, this man's child, something that was worth his care and gentleness, and this just made me feel even worse, it meant to me that he had power over me as his child, his creation.

I could feel his lips moving, and everything seemed to become unnaturally quiet, neither my breathing, nor the beat of my heard could I hear. Parts, words, sounds coming from him cut, mashed together, a part of me felt desperation, wanting to cry or shout, I _needed_ to hear him speak, needed to know his message to me as if it was the answer to my life. And then he laughed, a booming laugh that made me want to shrink from his presence, and suddenly I saw him grow and become a giant, I was staring up at him, in front his green boots, the shadows engulfing from his shoulders up, before he came back down, to his short size. I saw something shine in the shadows of his face, his eyes, staring into mine with mischievousness, as if knowing that I would make things catastrophic or slightly more interesting to him.

Then the shadows from his face leaked all around him, and me, I was standing in the middle of nowhere, and all I could see was myself, I seemed to glow in the darkness, before it too, started swallowing me up. I felt panic, fear, I cried silently, and then I felt an embrace, a soft chunky body holding mine, like a mother's embrace, but this body felt swelled up. A soothing whisper and I felt that this was the real owner of my being, I closed my eyes as the darkness and embrace took me to sweeter feelings of nothingness, I could see nothing, smell nothing, hear nothing, but I could _feel _the caress of calloused, woman hands on my hair. I snuggled against the person, curled up and became nothing.

-Mercy darling –

My mother shook me awake, slowly opening my eyes and squinting as I tried to focus them on her, I sat up and felt a headache, with the cold tips of my fingers, massaging my forehead, it soothed me almost instantly, if not completely. The cushions shifted as my mother sat beside me, staring at the shining screen, probably going to see her soap opera.

-Are you sick honey? – She asked with a frown, she knew me well, _me_, sleeping during the day, completely uncommon, I didn't even know why I had fallen asleep, sure the man's voice was soothing, but it would never, in normal circumstances made me fall to the world of unconsciousness. –Yes, I'm okay – I said, scooting closer to her and leaning against her, staring at my mother's beloved drama. She stroked my hair, and I remembered the dream, though now I wasn't sure if it had happened, but I felt it had.

My mother shifted, and I stared at her face, the expressions she made, how her eyes squinted of opened up, I had that trait of her at least, her expressiveness, most of my appearance came from my father's side of my family, specially my hair and eye color, it was my beloved, deceased grandfather's. I remembered feeling like an adopted child, complaining and crying about it, just because I didn't have the beautiful chocolate brown hair color of my mother, or grayish black eyes of my father. I closed my eyes and let my mind try to desperately recover the memories of that dream that seemed to be badly wiped, I could speculate what had happened, and I felt what had happened, but I wasn't sure of it. I remembered the feelings and smells, but not the man's attire, just his head, devoid of face, and the embrace that made me feel like I belonged.

-Look at that, how horrible…- I heard a whisper, and if I hadn't seen my mother's lips move, I wouldn't have believed it was her who had spoken, her voice felt out of place. Turning to face the screen, I could now see what had made my mother fret. A news flash advising prevention, it mentioned five people's disappearances in a neighboring town, and two gone missing in ours. -They were probably members of a criminal group…most probably…those criminal gangs… - I frowned at my mother's comment, she didn't seem so sure, it felt like she was trying to convince herself of that, but I knew it wasn't working.

Like I'd said, the world was going to shit, and the _young people of today_ were going to be the ones to suffer its corrupted, deranged ways. The soap opera was back on, and my mother let herself forget about the news that had just flashed. Forcing herself to do so most likely, just so that she could continue on enjoying the day.

-Mercy darling, could you go get the clothes out of the washing machine?- She asked, looking straight at me for a few seconds before turning back to her show and eagerly leaning forward, groaning, I stood and stomped away. I guess today wasn't really my day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want, though I'd really appreciate it. I like to know what people think about my stories~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello, next chapter, I'm fast huh? yeah right, i already had them hanging around, just decided to upload the whole thing... Well, at least the few chapters i had written. Again, if you feel confused, ask, or if you're curious...ask.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO**

-Hey, you awake? –

I opened my eyes, and saw him towering over me, digging through his dirty yellow, broken teeth with his strong red nails. Then and there, desperation filled me, I felt as if invisible strings were pulling at the corners of my mouth underneath my skin, trying to make me show my emotions to the monster that was standing over me. My eyes singed with tears that wanted to be let free, I creased my eyebrow, holding them back with all my might. My mouth quivered with the strain, and biting down on my lips, making a thin line out of them, I sat up and let my head down, staring in between my legs at the gravel underneath me.

He growled at me and pulled at my long hair, the only part of me that I'd been careful to maintain clean and soft. I reached up instinctively, my hands closing in on his. –Stop it! I'm standing! I'm standing! – Struggling to do as I said, I wavered on my feet, closing my grip on the strands of hair he was pulling on so that it wouldn't hurt my scalp as much if he tugged harder.

-You've been laying there for almost an hour, you should thank me, I was thinking about dragging you on the street towards the hideout...- He said, growling, though I could see the grin on his lips, he would have loved to drag me around, I could see it even in this darkness, but I'm sure he was thinking about how I would probably open up wounds, and let some of my _precious_ blood out, and wouldn't _that_ be a waste? –Thank you – I said, straining the words, and making them drip with disdain and _loathing_.

And then I noticed it, his food for the day, it was a man this time tall, and he seemed burly, clenching my hands at my sides, I stared at him, this was just the second time I had seen his prey before he'd completely devoured them… He'd normally leave me in the sewers, and feed from them, bringing back just a corpse, but it seemed that my resign to eating human meat all those days and just drinking water made him realize that I could die of starvation, and then the blood supply would be limited. I just hoped that this man wouldn't have to suffer too much… a quick death would be nice for him, not having to degrade his humanity to survive…

The tears burned my eyes again, rubbing at them furiously and irritating my eyelids, I frowned and hugged myself, walking towards Murlough and the man, though I couldn't help but flinch and squirm in slight masochist pleasure when I pressed down onto the scars that I'd gotten from him, still fresh, marking me with his name down my side. Like a cattle, the mark of its owner, the one who was in charge of its future, of what it would be for, and of when it would die. I let my head hang low, staring at my feet as I stopped in front of the purple man, being illuminated by the flickering cheep street lights over us, I noticed just how sickly pale I'd become. My veins visible through my skin, thin lines in my arms and on my legs, blue, green…

-Hurry up and pick up those bags…-

Raising my eyes towards his voice, I noticed him, crouching with the body of the man before slinging it over his shoulder, and then I saw the grocery bags on the floor, probably belonging to this person… I felt horrible for doing so but, I felt happy, relieved, food, normal food! Eagerly picking them up and filling my arms in them, I didn't even check the contents; I would eat whatever was inside.

With a chuckle that jeered at me, and a sneer to top things off, he started walking forward, I could see the man on his shoulders stir, and breathe in deeply, and then continue in unconsciousness. I licked my lips, feeling my throat dry, I tried gulping some saliva, but it was no use, I was completely dry. Was it nervousness? Was I becoming sick? It was most probably the latter, with the way that I've been living, with barely any drinkable water, and in the old sewers, not coming out to the daylight much, bathing with cloths whenever Murlough was out…

I looked down at my 'clothes', a long sleeved, male, blue dress shirt that reached above my knees, it was of one of Murlough's victims most probably. He'd brought it to me to stop my complaining. I had tied an old brown belt at my waist to make it less baggy around me, barefoot; I was probably quite a sight, especially in the company of this man…

Eyeing the back of his head for a few second, and looking down quickly when he turned his head over his shoulder to look back at me, my eyes wide, as if it was a crime to stare at him like that. I guess maybe… I just didn't want to look into those blood red eyes. -Today, my delicious blood bag, you'll fight me – He said, without stopping, without looking back to see if I was even listening. This wasn't usual; after all, I was the one that had insisted on these arrangements. But I wasn't going to go into detail about them, not today, not now. Later, most probably, if I didn't forget…

I eyed his white, clean suit (I was the one who was in charge of keeping it that way), his broad back straining the material, some stains on it, probably blood, though I wasn't sure it belonged to the man he was carrying. Now let me tell you a bit about us, Murlough and I, I mean, we'd been together for quite some years, like I said before, I can't remember how many exactly, but more than two…most probably… I knew him well, his gestures, and his thoughts, even the slightest little movement or twitch, I could recognize, it's not that I wanted to actually know this man; it's just that without much company, I had to depend on him to at least socialize. I had learned from experience that keeping things bottled up makes everything worse.

I hadn't grown fond of him I still hated him, and probably would for the rest of my life, how couldn't I? He wasn't human (and I'm not referring to human as a species, I'm referring it to the way of being), though that much I'd figured it out when I first met him, but he treated people like they were just some animals to feed from. That was what made me hate him more, and what had made me cry so many other times, realizing that I was just _that_ to this creature.

–You're slowing down, Murlough is going to kick you harder if you stay behind, yes he is – I raised my eyes to see that I was indeed quite behind, running to catch up, I continued to walk behind him and stared at his back again.

As I was saying, I hated him, but I'd grown accustomed to him, and sometimes (not very often), I'd enjoy having him around, his demented self and weird way of talking was enjoyable from time to time…and we had a lot of time to _enjoy_ each other's company, so there were bound to be some (if almost none), good times. He'd also made me conscious of the horrible things that were out there in the world, until he had appeared; I'd been living in an oblivious state in which I was happy, thinking that there was something out there shielding me from the horrors out there.

How stupid I'd been, he'd made me feel that way, made me conscious of other species out there, and of how humans weren't the 'top predators' out there. He'd revived old myths, like vampires, and apparently, vampaneze. It had taken almost _nothing_ to get this information out of him, he had a loose mouth, which I'd made him notice quite some times, earning myself some insults and slaps. He was like a child, but an evil scheming one, he threw his tantrums when things didn't go according to plan, like when his victims got away, or wouldn't hold still while he sucked them dry, or when I threatened him to bite my tongue when I didn't feel like being fed from.

He was laughable, though the consequences from doing so weren't all that nice… but I'd learned to love pain, he found that to be a nuisance, since I wouldn't cower from his claws or fists anymore. Though I was sure he was trying to find ways to exploit my newly developed fetish, and, I was frankly quite curious with what he'd try on me (talk about being masochist).

I saw his back tense, and I was driven out of my thoughts, lifting my gaze, I saw him sniff around and growl, showing his teeth. He'd been acting weird like that for the past three days, it was obvious something was up, and he wasn't about to tell me about it, so I'd probably have to wait for him to talk to himself like he usually did, or dig it up from him.

-Come on – He said picking up his pace and going towards an alley, kneeling, he lifted the metal disc covering the entrance to the sewers and waited for me to get in. Watching my movements closely, as if I'd try to escape, for the eleventh time, I was sorry to disappoint those thoughts of his by shifting the bags in my arms, and leaving one hand free to hold onto the metal bars that formed a ladder that descended into the disgusting veins of this city in which we'd been living for about three months.

I moved from the space directly underneath the ladders just in time to dodge the falling body of the man. The sickening sound his head made when hitting the dirty, dusty pavement made me jump and irk, holding the urge to try and see if he was alright. But I just stared at him, checking him only with my eyes.

My vision got interrupted by the big body of Murlough, who landed on his own two feet, facing me with a sneer, he was probably gloating in the inside about how I hadn't fretted to try and take care of the man. He was probably happy with himself, thinking he had removed every piece of humanity from me, a voice screamed in my head, trying to convince me that that I was wrong to think he was right, but a dominating thought arose, _was I really wrong? When was the last time I'd acted like a _human_ being?_

I _couldn't _remember.

I lowered my eyes to the floor, staring at it intently, listening to Murlough pick up the man, who grunted and stirred yet again. We began walking in the darkness, so I had to stay closer to them, I fixed my gaze on his feet, the soft thumping they made on the dusty corridor that was besides the river of human waste.

Why wasn't I gagging? Well, one has to grow accustomed to things like this, which made me remember a story a professor of mine had said to my classroom _'If you introduce a toad in boiling water, it'll jump out, but if you introduce it into mildly warm water, and slowly start raising the temperature, the frog will grow accustomed, and it'll eventually die'_.

Well, for one I wasn't like that toad, I couldn't jump out of the situation I had been thrown into, but I guess I had grown accustomed to it. I wondered when it would kill me, because I knew that for sure, it would kill me some day. Though I couldn't help but wonder what Murlough would do once I eventually died…he'd probably be addicted enough by then to kill himself… or go on a rampage… Well, that was what I'd been hoping for, that I would lead him to a desperate death, but I had been hearing him, mumbling to himself, whispering things along the lined of 'I can't lose her' or 'blooding her…would her blood really be poisonous?' and more often than not 'who cares about what they say, I have never seen another vampaneze drink from a fellow one… maybe it's just lies, I won't go crazy, Murlough isn't crazy and he'll never be, Murlough is very smart, yes he is… I won't believe their lies… '

Poor him, still believing he wasn't insane and holding onto it like that. I shook my head; he didn't deserve my pity, not at this moment, even if he really was mentally sick. When I'd heard him start with those mumbles, I hadn't completely understood what he was talking about, we had been together for a few weeks and I still didn't know all the details about his species and the rivaling one.

But when I had figured and squeezed everything I could about them out of Murlough, I understood, and I became fearful, one thing was to be a well…simply put, _bag of blood_, but another was to become a monster apart from being food. It meant that _I'd_ have to kill, I already felt miserable enough for not being able to do anything about the humans he fed on in my presence, but being the one to kill them would definitely make me mad.

I felt something near my face, and before I knew it, Murlough's hand was making contact with my cheek bone. Out of reflex, I let myself fall to the floor, not letting the full force of the attack get to me, I gasped as the dull pain from his missed assault filled me, shivering yet again in my sick pleasure. My heart hammering on my chest as I closed my eyes, trying to regain myself, before looking up at Murlough who was glaring at me intently.

-What the fuck is your problem you stupid Barney like asshole? –

Screaming at him, and glaring, I stayed there, breathing in short gasps. I saw him shift his weight on his feet and crouch in front of me, barely some inches away from my face. I could smell the rotting flesh and dried blood that was lodged in between his teeth. –You didn't answer me _Mercy _– I shivered in displeasure, I hated hearing my name come out of his mouth, and he knew it. He scared me the most when he acted this civil, without showing any of his insanity, it meant that he was able to reason, and that proved to be something horrible for me. It was during those times that he'd figure out ways to push my buttons to make me suffer.

-I'm not letting you outta the sewers again, understood? –

My eyes widened his red ones squinted in a grin, what was I supposed to do then? Going out of the stinking darkness was the only thing I had to look forward to, and now he was taking it away. –What? _Why? _– I asked, leaning forward and grabbing my thighs, digging my nails into them in seething hate –I have been following your god damn fucking rules! You _promised_! Vampaneze don't lie! You can't do it!-

He growled and clenched his claws at my scarred side, earning some moans and squirms from me; I knew he hated to be reminded of those rules, because, despite how much he said he wouldn't follow those rules, that they were stupid, that he was _so_ smart that he wouldn't follow them, it was just pure bull shit.

I smirked at those thought, he was probably thinking something around those lines too, and he was too into being an _honorable_ vampaneze to risk not following them. Pushing my head against the wall of the sewage with his purple calloused hand, he growled into my ear before standing and continuing on. –I did promise to let you out once in a while…though I didn't specify how often so… - He was stretching the truth, trapping me here, scrambling to my feet, I kicked his shin. –Bullshit! You asshole! –

Laughing that booming laugh of his as I grew quiet, he had flinched, but I knew he'd prefer to walk out on the sun than admit I had hurt him even slightly. I realized that he had just found the perfect loophole to his words; he had escaped from the torment of dishonor oh lying, the stupid git he was… The string of curse word that I had started spewing to myself was cut short.

My eyes widened as they fell on the man that was stirring over Murlough's shoulder. My breathing hitched just as fast as my heart did, he was recovering consciousness, any minute now, he'd look at he, I just knew it, and he'd plead to me for help that I wouldn't be able to give.

Memories came back to me, the other first time I'd seen him bring his prey with us alive, at that time it had been a chunky woman, around fifty years old, she had cried, and begged and pleaded to Murlough to let her go, and I'd tried to help. Trying to talk him out of killing her, but like I'd said, he was too into his _vampaneze traditions_. Though his mind had started working when he saw me trying to help the woman, he'd made a proposition to me…

_Very well then, if you're so willing to help her, why don't you _kill_ her? End her misery; help her have a quick death so that she won't have to endure the pain of her blood leaving her body…so? What's it going to be my dear Mercy?_

He's laughed then, at the irony of my name, how I'd tried to live up to it, how I'd tried to help. I knew he felt proud of himself when I grew quiet in that occasion; I couldn't give that woman mercy. And I realized, that I'd been pleading for her not for her sake, but for my own, because deep down, I couldn't feel my humanity anymore.

The man stirred yet again, groaning out loud, this time Murlough chuckled and gave me a look over his free shoulder, as if taunting me about my lack of power to give some _Mercy_ to the man. Hanging my head low, I bit down on my lower lip and hugged myself tightly, digging my fingers into my skin through the shirt I had on.

I felt like crying, but I wouldn't do so, not in the presence of that monster, it would only give him pleasure to see me break down. Picking up my pace, I walked in front of Murlough, I hated him, but I preferred not to be seen by the man, not to meet his pleading eyes, in the situation that I was at those moments, I wouldn't be able to do anything for him…and that made me feel like a disgusting being, not really human anymore, just an animal trying to survive, but I guess, that was all I was, I had given my humanity away for my sister, all of it, and that was the end of it.

* * *

**Ta-dah! review to let me know if there's something weird about my story, something you don't understand, or if my character Mercy if becoming a Mary Sue(le gasp!). Thanks for reading~**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter three, same as in the other chapters, ask if you get confused, or if you just like the story, comments get me inspired to go on writing. So about now you'll be able to see how mixed up the story is. When all of the important parts, or interesting events that happened in the time in between her present and the origin of her troubles are finished, the story will go on normally(i hope). Now, if you were wondering, yes, Mercy became a masochist to endure the pain, and another obvious thing that I'm just mentioning to keep you alert of it is, no sexual, weird things have happened between Mercy and Murlough because she threatened to bite her tongue if he did, and he's that much of an addict, that he believed her. Now you're wondering "If she is willing to kill herself to not be with him, then why isn't she already dead?", don't misunderstand! she just doesn't want him to touch her in...perverted manners, that would be the last straw to her person, she wants to live, but she wouldn't be able to live tainted by him.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE**

It was morning, I was currently sitting across from my dear sister Deneve, staring at her face with a frown, intently, almost glaring at her, a spoonful of cereal shoved into my mouth, I could feel some of the cold milk dripping down my chin as I sat there.

-What is it? What are you staring at?-

Jumping and shaking my head, I blinked a few times, as if I'd just realized I had been staring at her, or at least, that I had just realized that she'd noticed my stare. –Nothing… - I mumbled with the spoon still in my mouth. Taking it out, I stared at her again, specifically at her cheek. -Where did you get that? – I asked, pointing at her cheek where three scratches, parallel to each other, and just about the same size, rested on her skin.

-Don't know, probably when I was sleeping or something… And what do _you_ care anyway? - shrugging, I decided that I actually didn't really care about it, though she really needed to cut her nails if she had cut herself like that… -Mom, can I go out today? – I heard the person in question ask, leaning her cheek on her hand, while staring at my mother's back in a bored manner -No, you already went to Ana's house yesterday…- She answered, and I couldn't help but smirk, and quickly stuff more cereal into my mouth to hide the fact that I was enjoying that she wouldn't get what she wanted.

-What are _you_ laughing at? – she asked, noticing the quivering of my shoulders while I tried to hide my laughter, swallowing it up, I grinned up at her happily and kept on eating my cereal, beaming. –Nothing, nothing at all… - I said, munching on the crunchy food. –Ouch! What the hell?- I asked, jumping on my seat as my sister kicked at me and snickered, continuing to eat her own cereal.

-Mercy! Why do you cuss so much? Please, behave… - my mother said, momentarily glaring disapprovingly before continuing with her cleaning of the dishes. I seethed at my sister; the little bitch had hit right on target, most probably intentionally angling towards the dog's bite. Only less than half a day had passed and she'd already attacked me at my weakness. I glared at her smug expression, she just looked back at me while eating, and spilling everything that was in her spoon onto her lap. _That_ made me laugh –Stop laughing! – She growled, dabbing a napkin at her pajama bottoms.

-It's your own fault, you know… for being an idiot – I whispered the last part, and lifted my feet onto the chair while I grabbed the bowl and slurped down the milk on purpose, just to make my little sister gag in disgust. –Ugh, you're so disgusting – she mumbled, watching me stand and slowly head towards the sink to wash my cereal bowl. –Yes, but don't worry, I'm not planning to take your title of the most disgusting girl in this house away, you can rest assured of that… - scrubbing the plate and spoon clean, I smirked at my sister over my shoulder before walking away towards my room at a slow limping pace so that I could clean up for the day.

It was a gray day, and despite how depressing that sounded, those were my favorite days, when the sun didn't shine because the clouds covered it, and cold air swept the surface of the city in gentle currents. Without bathing, I'd changed into comfortable clothes and put my hair in a ponytail. Raising my eyes when I made myself notice its length, it was quite past my shoulders, but not yet to the middle of my back, like my mother wanted it to be, like my neighbor wished it would be…though I didn't know why they cared about it, it was my hair, not theirs.

With a shrug and a sigh, I walked towards the door leading to the front yard, taking my keys and calling out to my mother –I'm going to the park! I'll be back in a few minutes! – Not waiting for an answer I exited and just walked, letting my feet take me there without paying much attention to the path ahead of me, or being alert for cars, anyway, not many people came towards this place often, only on Sundays, when most families thought it customary to visit their dying ancestors. Lifting my face towards the sky, without emotion or care, I watched the seemingly unmoving clouds.

-Mercy! – Jumping alert, I flinched when my bad foot made rough contact with the floor again, groaning, I crouched and massaged around the wound, looking back to see my sister running towards me. Well, I guess my moment of peace was over.

-What is it? – I asked, standing upright again and staring at her as she started walking as if she'd been with me the whole time. –Nothing, mom said I should go have a walk too, since I wasn't doing anything 'productive' at home- sighing, I walked besides her in complete silence, the only sound being that of her steady footsteps and my slightly uneasy ones, what can I say? Walking with a bad foot and trying not to put too much pressure on it can be awkward to manage. I rolled my shoulders back, breathing in slowly and letting all my air out quickly. It wasn't a tense moment that reigned over us, despite out thorny acts towards one another, you could say that... that made us close enough not to give us any tense silences.

-There it is… - I heard my companion mumble besides me, I gave her a quick glance to find her staring blankly at the park. –Why did you want to come to this place so bad? – She asked as she turned to face me without stopping. Slight curiosity in her expression, though she tried to hide it, I could see it clearly in her eyes.

-You didn't get to see this place when it was still in good shape… - I said, walking faster, though still being careful of the bite. I started climbing onto a slide, I remembered the fear it had inspired in me when I was small, now it seemed pointless fear, and it wasn't really that tall of a fall, wouldn't do much harm if someone fell out of it.

I remained at the top, sitting there and looking down and around at the abandoned kids playground, overgrown grass here and there, but not much vandalism. The old citizens that lived here had quite some money and paid for good security, when they remembered to do so that is.

With a smile, I hugged my knees to my chest and stared forward at the spread out houses in my neighborhood, it was a secluded one, being one of the oldest, one of the farthest from the central zone of the city, but that didn't bother me much, not many noises, not many cars going by, it meant more peace and freedom to do whatever without being scared of someone who'd try and rob you or anything…

-I still don't see why you wanted to come here… - my sister mumbled as she climbed onto the slide next to mine, she had a faraway look, she was worried about something, I could see it in her eyes, so naturally, me being as good as I am at being subtle I said -What's wrong with you?-

She remained quiet, I frowned and sighed, turning to look forward, y rested my chin between my knees, lowering my eyes to the floor, I let a feeling of blankness engulf me, had I really been expecting her to answer me? –I feel weird…- she whispered, if things hadn't been as quiet as they were, I'd probably had missed it. I was quite surprised, turning towards her; I raised my eyebrows and leaned towards her, hugging onto a tube next to me. –How so? – I asked with a frown –I… since yesterday, Anna and I went to the city to visit Marlene and…since then, I really felt as if someone was following me… I don't know…-

Shaking my head I sighed –have you told mom? – I continued interrogating her, my frown more prominent, slightly worried about my sister, though still figuring if there really was something to freak out about.

-No…I'm not even sure if I _am_ being followed, I just feel like it, as if I'm being watched… or that feeling you get that you're not alone?- I nodded and looked down at the floor again, biting my lip, I leaned towards her even more, clinging to the metal, rusty tube. –Do you feel that way now? – I asked, cocking my head to the side.

-No, I only felt like that yesterday…when we went to the city and all the way to our house at night, and even then, I still felt watched… but not right now…- she mumbled to herself, I shivered and huffed. I really hoped it was nothing, though if something weird, I mean, out of the extraordinary happened, it would be cool…but knowing the world we lived in, it would most likely be some kind of pervert.

-I think we should go home… I don't know about telling mom yet, if you haven't seen anyone actually following you... but if you do see someone, you better tell her…and dad…- I slid down towards the floor, it was still bright, probably about 11 am or something (we had breakfast late, I mean, we were on vacations! Why wake up early?).

I heard Deneve slide down too, I turned to see her walk towards me, she seemed to be thinking deeply now –you know…I think I did see something…- she whispered, her voice barely above a whisper, raising her eyes from the gravel floor towards mine, she stared at me deeply, though it seemed as if she wasn't seeing me, as if she was searching for something beyond me –red eyes...-

I heard a scream, my vision turned red, everything was red, I felt panic, terror, my heart jumped to my throat, and I was pulled back to reality, I looked around desperately, searching in the darkness for something that would tell me where I was, I was so into my memories, that I hadn't realized, that _this_ was now my reality.

-What are you doing you _freak_! Help! Help! Anyone! _Please_!-

I heard a beast like growl, and without turning, I knew that the man had woken up, I accelerated my pace, now recognizing these tunnels, heading blindly towards our little 'hideout'. My hands came to my ears and clamped around them, trying to muffle out any sounds or screams, I started chanting my little prayer of _'nothing's wrong, keep going, don't look, don't listen, he'll go to a good place, he'll have a quick death, don't look, don't listen'_ and so on.

I stumbled in the darkness before coming out onto an open section, dry, dusty, dirty, though in the darkness, at a far corner, there were the clean rags which I used as my…well, it would be more appropriate to call it _nest_.

I ran to it desperately, dropped everything that had been in my hands and crouched into a fetal position, closing my eyes and clamping my hands around my ears tighter, I rocked back and forth whilst continuing my little chant. Though I knew that I couldn't hear the man's screams anymore, I couldn't stop, I was terrified, I was broken beyond repair, or at least it seemed so to me. Two times he had dragged his prey in here, but those weren't the only times I had experienced his brutal nature, his sadism and love for spilling blood, this I had discovered on my last attempt for an escape.

I heard a disgusting gurgle sound, and it was then that my curiosity got the best of me, it betrayed me and made me turn, and the sight that came to me drained me of the little color I still had. Laying at the feet of Murlough, illuminated by the yellowish light of a flickering lamp he was holding in his mouth, was the man he had chose as his latest prey, he was dead…I hoped, for the state he was in, blood gurgling up from his mouth, swelling up and falling down his chin and sides of his face.

I retched, dry heaved onto the floor, placing my hands on the cold surface and trembling as I tried to hold myself up, away from the soot that covered the brownish floor like a carpet. Murlough chuckled and started dragging the man away, taking the light away with him, but leaving in the room the smell of blood. I continued to gag and shake, my eyes filled with tears from the strain, my stomach constricting painfully as I sobbed. A coughing fit took over me, and as I kneeled forward and covered my mouth with both hands, the tears finally made way, leaving salty tracks that wouldn't be seen in the predominating, engulfing darkness that I was left in. My arms shook violently, as I stopped the coughs, my throat sore.

-Mercy –

He whispered from behind me, startling me, I jumped and hugged my torso, I turned and stared at his illuminated face, fresh, warm blood on his already red lips. –What is it? – I asked, nervousness engulfing me.

He growled and grabbed my upper arm in a tight hold, lifting me from the floor, in the dim light that was pouring onto the floor from his other hand, I moaned out and growled slightly, more annoyed than from feeling the pain. –I told you, It's time for you to take this Murlough on, little bag of blood, are you scared?- He chuckled darkly, dragging me towards the center of the dirty chamber, letting the flashlight down before he let go of me and disappearing into the darkness, I heard him shuffling around, going at his 'flitting' speed, laughing as I stumbled and wavered on my own two feet, with a groan, and a dry cough, I breathed in to get the dizziness away from my already clouded head.

-Good good…now, little Mercy better be glued to her feet…- The voice was far away, and the next thing I knew, he was at my face –Because Murlough is gonna hit her like a train!-

Blurs, darkness, then voices, familiar voices, the voices of my mother and sister –Please mom? I haven't gone out in about a week! It's just to Anna's house…- My mother frowned and sighed, crossing her arms as she went to sit in the living room, flicking on the TV, she gave my sister a sideways glance. –I don't know…you didn't quite clean the dishes…like you were supposed to…

I grinned to myself and pretended to cough, walking towards my mother and cuddling against her side, hugging around her torso and staring at my sister with an innocent smile as she glared at me. Groaning, she stomped her foot on the floor –I'll clean them tomorrow or something, please! I just wanna go out tonight…- I raised my eyebrows at her and then at my mother, returning my eyes to her again, and noticing the three scratches that still lingered on her cheek. I wondered they would go off…

Giving out a heavy sigh, my mother shrugged –Fine, but you're cleaning the bathrooms tomorrow…- She turned towards her soap opera and I grinned as my sister huffed indignantly –the bathrooms?- I chuckled slightly, though I had to groan as my mother gave me a light slap to the hand and stared at me disapprovingly before turning to my sister –You want to go out? You'll have to clean the bathrooms…- that shut her up, though it didn't stop her glaring at me, seething. Snuggling against my mother I closed my eyes. But the darkness that would have come then was invaded by a man, brightly colored, teeth gleaming in the shadows of the face I couldn't see even after all those dreams in which he had appeared. He laughed a soundless laugh that provoked my world to shake, like an earthquake destroying my mind, giving me a headache that made me flinch and moan painfully, in pain that I hadn't experienced since my adaptation to it.

-The little princess isn't even trying!- Murlough chided, laughing and moving around, I planted my feet on the ground and groaned, rubbing my temples as I looked around, eyes foggy for a few seconds before everything cleared out. I felt him whizzing through the air, and like I always did, I stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding the collision with the purple meat monster.

–Very good! Now we're playing, but little Mercy doesn't stand a chance, no she doesn't, not against Murlough- Huffing, I glared before breathing in to calm myself, I clenched my fists before opening them and tensing my hands, flexing my nimble pale fingers to wait for the next attack. The air shifted behind me, jumping, alert, adrenaline coursing through me, I was sure Murlough could smell it. I stared into the darkness, eyes wide and pupils contracting slightly as they tried to find _something_ in it, Murlough started humming, attacking me from the side, he skidded to a stop when he grazed my arm, and turned for a frontal attack, he was laughing.

-Scared my little mouse? - I hissed and clenched my hand over the scratches, groaning and shivering from the pain, I squinted my eyes at him, he disappeared once more into the darkness, his movements would become more desperate now, desperate to end it, desperate to drink.

I couldn't let him make me fall, that was the condition, if he took me off my feet, he'd have the right to put yet another letter of his name on my skin, another scar to brandish, and he'd have finished the stalling till the next time he decided to drink, you could say I was buying time to recover from the blood loss by acquiring more wounds. Silly old me…

He came at me then, when a sour expression had come to cover my face, I flexed my knees and leaned forward, just to throw myself out of his way, but he followed me, and gripping my throat, he lifted me and pressed me against a wall, he was breathing hard, probably out of desire to drink from me than from out little _work out_. –Yes, Murlough's got sha, squirm all ya want, nobody's gonna help poor old Mercy, momma's forgotten about you, I bet even that un-tasteful sister of yours has forgotten…- My eyes burned, tears coming to my eyes as he talked, though I tried to convince myself that it was because of his putrid breath, I knew, I felt he was right, it had been about two to three years since I had disappeared, they probably thought I was dead… the search for me long ended.

-Grah! – biting his hand and kicking his stomach, he unhanded me, surprised, then completely raged, I glared at him from my crumpled spot on the floor, hands covering my bruised neck as tears got to the brim, and threatened to fall. He snorted, and with little effort, backslapped my cheek, sending me over the dirty floor to fall onto my unscarred side, I moaned out and closed my eyes as he came over me, staring me down before kneeling, moving my shirt aside and digging his nails onto my skin, two more letters to go and the second imprint of his name would be complete…

The tears gave way again; I'd been crying more than usually, my period was probably around the corner then… I hoped, I couldn't accept the fact that I was finally breaking down. I felt his hot breath over my bleeding skin, without the strength to moan out as he pushed around the wound to make blood pour out. I closed my eyes, unconsciousness coming to greet me for the second time that day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
